This invention relates to a process for the production of organic alkali metal silicate compounds by reacting a substituted organic compound with an oxidized silicon compound in the presence of an alkali compound such as alkali metal hydroxide, or alkali metal carbonates; or it may be mixed with alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal carbonates and mixtures thereof.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds may be further reacted with a salt-forming compound to produce organic silicate compounds.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products are very useful as intermediaries in the production of compounds and resinous products. The organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products will react chemically with aldehydes, organic dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides, cyanide, silicon halides, epihalohydrins, epoxides, polyepoxy compounds and resins, halohydrins, isocyanate compounds, polyisocyanate compounds, polyurethane prepolymers, polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers, silicon acid halides, ketones, organic dienes, vinyl monomers and allyl halides and mixtures thereof.
The organic alkali metal silicate resinous products may be utilized as molding material, as adhesives, as coating agents, as putties, as caulking agents, and may be used to produce foams which may be used for thermal and sound insulation, packaging, coating agents, etc.
Organic alkali metal silicate compounds are produced by reacting the following components:
A. oxidated silicon compound;
B. an alkali compound;
C. an organic compound which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction.
Organic silicate compounds and resinous products are produced by adding the following components:
D. salt-forming compound;
E. organic epoxide compound;
F. polyisocyanate.